


A Night Under The Stars

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Banter, Camping, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Prompt fill: Paily camping trip





	A Night Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet and tumblr to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

“Are you sure this is how it’s supposed to go?” Emily eyed one of the tent rods suspiciously then looked over her shoulder to where Paige was unloading the food from her truck.

 

“Of course I am” Paige said with a laugh as she dropped the cooler near the fire pit then headed back to her truck. “You have all of the sticks laid out, right?”

 

Emily nodded and motioned to the pile of rods for the tent.

 

“Use one of the longest one first” Paige nodded with her arms full of their sleeping bags and pillows. “Lay it across the tent, click it into the little hooks, then grab the other one and cross it like an X and do the same. Once you have those two in the tent practically erects itself.”

 

Emily laughed softly and glanced back at Paige with a smirk “Did you really just say erect?”

 

Paige rolled her eyes but laughed as well “Okay can you stop being a twelve year old and build the tent, please?”

 

Emily bit her lip and fought off another giggle before looking back at the tent. She shook her head and stared at the pile of mystery at her feet then turned to look back at Paige who was now pulling out the fire wood they had bought before heading into the woods. “Why can’t I unload everything while you build the tent? You know how to do it. I am sure it would be nice and erect by now if you had done it in the first place.”

 

“Firstly” Paige held up a finger to indicate her first point “I see the errors of my ways when using the word erect.” She let out a laugh then held up a second finger “And no, you have to do it. We can’t have you being completely inept when it comes to the outdoors.”

 

“Isn’t it a little cliche to be a lesbian and be able to do rugged stuff like build a fire and erect a tent?” Emily smirked at the word erect because now she was using it just to annoy Paige.

 

Paige rolled her eyes and moved over toward Emily now with a shake of her head “Sexuality has nothing to do with survival. What’s going to happen if, God forbid, one day you are stranded in the wilderness and you have no skills to keep yourself alive?”

 

“Okay drama queen” Emily said with a roll of her eyes and a laugh. “Babe, we live in California. The closet thing to the wilderness I plan on seeing is the ocean and, I don’t know if you know this or not, but I’m a pretty great swimmer.” She smirked, giving Paige a little bump with her hips.

 

“What about hiking?” Paige crossed her arms, not amused at all that Emily was trying to flirt her way out of making the tent.

 

“Please, most of those trails are so heavily traveled every day that if for some weird reason I fell off the path someone would pass in like three seconds and save me” Emily shrugged and looked back at the pile of tent. She let out a sigh and shook her head “Paige, please, put the tent up.”

 

Paige put her arm around Emily, leaned in to kiss at her cheek, then shook her head “Nope.” She stepped away then swung her hand down to slap at Emily’s ass with a laugh “Get it up or we are sleeping under the stars.”

 

Emily pouted and folded her arms in a huff. She shook her head and looked back down at the tent. She let out a sigh then leaned down and started fiddling with the rods again. She tried to do what Paige had told her to do and hooked both of the long rods in. She chewed her lip nervously as she did her best to lift the tent up and get it standing. It took her a few tries but she was finally able to pull it up and set it upright. Finally she stepped back and smiled as she put her hands on her hips and nodded proudly “Look! I did it!”

 

Paige, who had been busy building a fire, looked up now and smiled. She brushed her hands off and got to her feet before moving over to the tent and looking it over. She nodded after a moment then grabbed one of the smaller rods and handed it to Emily “Good job, boog. Now finish up.”

 

“Finish up?” Emily eyed Paige, then the rod, then the tent and shook her head “What do I do now?”

 

Paige laughed softly and motioned to the tent again “You gotta put on the rain guard so if it rains the water runs off instead of collects on the tent.”

 

Emily frowned and looked at the flimsy piece of fabric and the small rod then looked up into the sky. She shook her head and looked back to Paige “It’s not gonna rain. I’m not putting this part on.”

 

“Put it on” Paige said with a laugh. “Come on it’s not that hard” She reached out and took the small rod from her and motioned to the part of the tent where it was supposed to attach and poked at it. “Just thread it through here and tie it on.”

 

“No” Emily folded her arms and perked a challenging eyebrow.

 

Paige’s eyebrow arched curiously at Emily’s little defiant look and she nodded her head “Put it on and then we can get on with life.”

 

“Nu uh” Emily shook her head quickly, fighting the smile that was creeping over her features.

 

Paige held back a laugh and used the rod she still held to poke at Emily’s tummy “Put it on or I’m sleeping in the truck and locking you out.”

 

“If you want it on you can put it on yourself.” Emily shrugged and took a step away from the tent in attempts of moving toward the fire pit.

 

Paige used the rod to cut off Emily’s path. She smirked when Emily stopped then turned and reached out to grab her waist “Finish the tent” She whispered as her fingers started to wiggle, tickling Emily’s side softly.

 

“No!” Emily’s eyes went wide and she stepped backwards, swatting Paige’s hand away. “Don’t you dare!”

 

“I didn’t want to resort to this” Paige smirked as she lunged at Emily and grabbed her again. Her fingers started to move along her sides more firmly now “Just do it and I’ll stop.”

 

“Nooooo” Emily half whined, half laughed as she tried to wiggle out of Paige’s hands. She was swatting at her hands and twisting her body back and forth in her fight for freedom.

 

Paige laughed softly, her fingers working with more focus now, hitting the spots along her ribs that really got Emily giggling.

 

“Paige!” Emily screamed before laughing out loudly. She grabbed her wrists and pulled and pushed, trying to get some freedom from Paige’s attacking fingers. All the while she was back pedaling to try and get away from the tickling. Her foot hit one of the rocks sticking out of the ground and she lost her balance, falling backwards with the momentum from her attempts to escape.

 

Paige’s eyes went wide when she saw Emily starting to fall. It all happened so fast, too fast for either of them to stop it. With how Emily’s hands gripped at Paige’s wrists, as soon as her weight started falling to the ground she started pulling Paige with her. In just a second there was a thud as their bodies fell together to the ground.

 

As the dust settled and both girls regained control of their bodies, Paige pushed up from the ground enough to look at their surroundings. She immediately groaned and closed her eyes at the sight she was greeted with “Please tell me that did not just happen.”

 

Emily, laying on her back, opened her eyes and nodded against the ground. “That just happened.” She turned her head and looked at Paige next to her and pouted slightly “We just broke the tent.”

 

Paige groaned again and pushed herself off the ground until she was standing on her knees. She looked around the mess that was the broken rods and ripped fabric of the tent and shook her head. She stared for a few moments before looking back to Emily and letting out a soft laugh “Look what you did.”

 

“Me!?” Emily laughed out as she sat up and looked around the mess of a tent as well before using a hand to swat at Paige “You were the one who wouldn’t stop tickling me!”

 

“Only because you were so cute” Paige pointed at her firmly before smirking and letting out a laugh.

 

Emily rolled her eyes and gave her head a shake. She got up to her feet and brushed the dust off her clothes before reaching out and offering a hand to Paige to help her up “See what happens when you think it’s funny to tease me? Now where are we going to sleep?”

 

“I’m sleeping in the truck” Paige said with a shrug as she got to her feet and brushed herself off. She gave Emily a smirk then poked at her side again playfully.

 

“That is so not fair” Emily pouted and swatted at Paige’s hand again. She shook her head and moved over to the fire now and sat down. She folded her arms and looked up at Paige with her bottom lip pushed out “Is there room for both of us in the truck?”

 

“Nope” Paige said with a smirk as she moved back over to the fire pit and leaned down to start building the fire again. She looked up at Emily and the pout she still held and she couldn’t help but laugh “Fine we can sleep in the back. You’re probably right, it won’t rain tonight.” She looked back at the logs as she built them into a little teepee then reached for the newspaper to start crumbling it up. “Go set the sleeping bags up in the bed of the truck while I start us some dinner.”

 

After a nice dinner and a night of stargazing while laying in the back of the truck, both girls were ready to call it a night. They were snuggled together, having zipped their sleeping bags together as one, both heads on one pillow. Paige let out a loud yawn and pulled Emily into a tight hug before closing her eyes “Good night, boog.”

 

Before Emily could reciprocate there was a loud crack of thunder above. It was as if someone tore open a protective sheet over them as the rain started to pour. Laying there in shock, both girls were silent for a moment before Emily turned her head and gave Paige a sheepish smile “I guess now would be a bad time to tell you I think the rain guard thing is a good idea, huh?”

 

Paige just shook her head and looked at Emily with a little smirk. The two of them shared an amused look before they burst out laughing. 


End file.
